This Life
by FridayDayyyy
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 UPDATE] Kisah hidup seorang D.O KYUNGSOO. tentang bagaimana seluruh Dunia menolaknya. GENDERSWITCH. CRACK PAIR MAYBE.
1. PROLOG

This life

Author : Priidstell / FridayDayyy

Genre : Life/family/romance/angst/?

Cast : [Uke Genderswitch] [Crack Pair]

Kyungsoo and EXO Member

Chapter : prolog - /?

My story is belong to me!

Don't like? Don't read !

Happy reading~

PROLOG

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma…" kata seorang yeoja kecil tersebut.

"Ya wae?" kata umma yang sibuk melihat – lihat handphone baru untuk anak – anaknya, kecuali si bungsu yang hanya ia acuhkan.

"aku ingin memiliki handphone seperti baekhyun eonnie atau luhan eonnie." Katanya lirih

"kau kan sudah mempunyai handphone, lagi pula handphone mu masih bagus, sedangkan handphone eonnie mu sudah rusak. Tidak, kau tetap memakai handphone tersebut." Kata eommanya sambil membentaknya

"tapi.. handphoneku sudah sangat lama sekali eomma lihatlah. Aku juga ingin mempunyai handphone seperti eonnie. Handphoneku sudah butut eomma. Hanya bisa sms-an ataupun telefon saja. " Kata yeoja berumur 17 tahun tersebut sambil menunjukkan handphone nya kepada sang eomma

"ini masih bagus. Jika kau ingin belilah dengan uangmu sendiri." Kata eommanya ketus dan akhirnya yeoja tersebut bungkam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini yeoja kecil itu dikelas sendiri.

Duduk di bangkunya, ia memang duduk sendiri.

Yeoja periang yang jarang mempunyai teman.

Ia duduk dan menggambar dengan asiknya sambil tersenyum pada saat istirahat.

"_Lihatlah cih… bahkan dia sekarang tersenyum – senyum sendiri seperti orang gila."_

"_lihatlah, dia jelek, mata bulat seperti burung hantu, pendek juga."_

"_pantas ia tak ada orang yang menyukainya." _

_Bla….bla…bla…. _

Yeoja kecil tersebut hanya diam dan memendam perasaan sakitnya sendiri.

Hal itu sudah biasa menurutnya.

Sering mendapatkan cemohan caci ataupun maki dari orang – orang disekitarnya.

Ia tak peduli hal itu. ia tetap tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo eonnie, ayo kita ke kantin. Lay eonnie dan Xiumin eonnie sudah mennggu." Kata seorang yeoja china yang memiliki mata panda

"ahh.. jinjayyo? Kajja…" kata yeoja kecil tersebut sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya dan menggandeng yeoja bermata panda tersebut sambil tersenyum meskipun selama dia lewat, di koridor sudah banyak yeoja – yeoja yang membicarakannya dan dia tak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"luhannie eonnie, ayo kita makan ini bersama…." Teriak yeoja mungil dan cantik tersebut.

"ahh.. jinjayyo… aku mau…." Kata yeoja tertua sambil berlari menghampiri sang yeoja mungil.

Dan mereka memakan makanannya bersama – sama sambil tak memperdulikan yeoja kecil yang juga ingin. Yeoja tersebut melihat sambil menelan ludahnya kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa… lihat… aku mendapat juara satu di kelasku." Kata yeoja kecil riang dan menyodorkan sebuah kerta hasil jerih payahnya belajar.

"Bagus, pertahankan Kyungsoo." Kata appanya sambil menyeduh kopi panasnya dan sibuk membaca koran. Dan menghiraukan sebuah kertas yang yeoja kecil itu sodorkan. Tak lama 2 yeoja lainnya datang menghampiri appa dan eomma mereka

"Appa.. lihat, aku berhasil lomba dance di sekolahku." Kata yeoja tertua

"Aigoo.. jinjayyo? Kau hebat Luhannie anak appa. Appa sangat amat bangga padamu. Teruslah berjuang nak. Appa sangat menyayangimu." Kata appa nya sambil memeluk anak pertamanya itu.

"Appa.. lihatlah, aku juga mendapat juara satu lomba menyanyi di sekolah." Kata yeoja ke 2 tersebut.

"Jinjja? Sini peluk appa. Kalian berdua memang anak kebanggaan appa sayang." Kata appa mereka sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Mengabaikan seorang gadis kecil yang matanya sedari tadi berkaca – kaca sambil tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeoja kecil tersebut berada di sebuah taman sekolah kesukaannya yang sepi dan sunyi, didepannya ada sebuah danau kecil yang indah.

Ia mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya, dan memakannya dengan lahap sambil memandangi danau tersebut.

"hahaha… kau tau Jongin kau menyebalkan." Kata seorang yeoja dari jarak yang tak lumayan jauh dari yeoja kecil tersebut.

Seketika yeoja kecil tersebut menoleh dan melihat seseorang yang ia sangat cintai, cinta pertamanya, dan juga kakak tercintanya bersenda gurau dibawah pohon dekat danau tersebut.

Yeoja kecil tersebut tetap melihat adegan tersebut intens, tak lama namja itu mendorong sang yeoja ke pohon, dan yeoja itu menghentikan tawanya, ia menatap lekat – lekat mata namja tersebut.

Yeoja kecil yang melihat adegan itu merasakan matanya memanas.

**CHUP~! **

Yeoja kecil itu membelalakkan matanya melihat adegan ciuman sekilas namja yang ia cintai dan kakaknya tercinta tersebut.

"YAHHH! XIAO LU SARANGHAE!" kata namja tersebut berteriak ke arah danau sambil tertawa kegirangan karena berhasil mencium yeoja tersebut

"YAHH.. KIM JONGIN KAU MENYEBALKAN. BUT NADO SARANGHAE!" Kata yeoja tersebut berteriak.

Yeoja kecil tersebut memandang miris dan tersenyum melihat adegan tersebut, tak lama ia menunduk, dan mengenggam kotak bekalnya keras – keras.

Menangis dalam diamnya. Menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

Tak lama kedua insan yang sedang dilanda kasmaran tersebut –Luhan dan Jongin- pergi berlalu.

Dan yeoja kecil tersebut berdiri, melemparkan bekalnya ke arah kolam, lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah kolam, melihat bayangan dirinya dari arah kolam dan tersenyum.

"_kau sangat jelek Kyungsoo. Lihatlah, bahkan dunia ini menolakmu"_ batinnya dalam hati.

Tersenyum miris, menghilangkan bekas air matanya dan segera menuju ke kelas dengan tersenyum dan perasaan sakit hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC! **

Ini author kombek/? Setelah lama ga kambek" dari dunia per ff-an xD

Moga suka sama ff author yang ini….

Mohon kritik dan saran nya. Author menerima ide, masukan, chapter selanjutnya. Oh iya.. ini crack pair. Sorry kalo banyak yg ga suk /bow/

**Mind to review?**

**Thank You /bow/**


	2. Part 1 : Oh My First Love! First Meet!

**Oh My First Love! First Meet!**

**author : FridayDayy**

**Happy Reading****! ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terduduk lesu di tempat tidurnya. Kamarnya kecil. Tak sebesar kamar eonninya. Entah mengapa ia merasa diasingkan.

Namun ia tak peduli. Ia tetap tersenyum dan riang seperti biasa. Meskipun ia patah hati melihat kejadian istirahat di taman tadi. Ia melamun.

Betapa beruntungnya Eonninya, Luhan. Ia tersenyum, meskipun ia sangat sakit hati karena cinta pertamanya itu.

Ia tetap berusaha menerima kenyataan apa yang ada. Ia memutar balik memorinya saat bertemu pertama kali dengan namja berkulit tan tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kyungsoo, tolong antarkan buku ini ke perpustakaan" kata Lee songsenim

"Ne songsenim." Kata yeoja kecil tersebut segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segara membawa beberapa tumpukan buku.

Dengan sabar ia membawa buku – buku tebal tersebut. Ia tak melihat jalan karena buku – buku tebal itu menutup sebagian kepalanya. Ia memang pendek. Langkah kaki juga kecil. Ia terus berjalan hingga …...

.

.

.

.

**BRUK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba – tiba ia terpeleset sebuah kulit pisang yang entah siapa membuangnya, alhasil 3 buku melayang dan mengenai kepalanya.

Lalu ia menoleh kearah samping, tepat ia berada di depan kelas dimana ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya tersebut dan kebetulan itu adalah kelas dimana sang first love berada.

Ia meringis, memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut – denyut akibat jatuhan buku tadi. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai sebahu itu sekarang berantakan dan acak – acakan

"ups… mianhae Kyunggie-ahh.. aku tadi berniat melempar ke tong sampah, eh tapi meleset, mianhae" kata seorang yang diketauhi Ratu Bully di sekolah, yaitu Taemin disertai tawa dari 2 teman mereka yang lain.

"ah.. ne gwenchana.. aku tak apa. Hanya jatuh biasa." Kata Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri sambil meringis memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"ah.. benarkah? Yasudah aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi mianhae." Kata Taemin dengan nada mengejek.

Setelah ia berhasil berdiri, ia lalu mengambil buku – buku tersebut. Merapikannya kembali. Tapi pandangannya sekarang buruk. Ia tetap berusaha untuk membawa buku – buku tersebut. Hingga tak lama kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

**BRUK! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey kau, kalau ja-…." Belum sempat hoobaenya itu. Kyungsoo mendadak terjatuh dan pingsan.

"MWOYYA!" teriak namja tersebut ia segera menyuruh teman sekelasnya, Sehun untuk membawa buku – buku tersebut ke perpustakaan.

Sementara namja berkulit tan, yang bernama Kai tersebut menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style menuju ruang kesehatan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"uhh.. dimana aku ini." Kyungsoo bergumam kecil sambil mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya saat pertama kali bangun dan menemui dirinya berada di sebuah tempat asing

"kau berada di UKS. Mianhae, aku tadi tak sengaja menabrakmu lalu kau jatuh dan pingsan." Kata seorang namja yang bersuara agak berat.

Lalu Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah namja tersebut dan mencoba mengingat – ingat apa yang terjadi tadi.

"ah.. ne gwencana. Mianhae ne, tadi aku juga tak melihat jalan." Kata Kyungsoo beranjak duduk dan memagang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut

"eh.. sunbae.. tidurlah dan beristirahatlah. Kau masih sakit dan wajahmu pucat." Kata namja tersebut sambil berdiri dan memegang pundak Kyungsoo.

"aku tak apa… makasih telah membawaku kesini. Namaku D.O Kyungsoo. Kelas XI-2. Dan kau?"

"ah.. aku Kim Jongin. Kelas X-3. Tapi orang – orang biasa memanggilku Kai."

"Oh.. baiklah. Aku ke kelas dulu Kai-ssi. Ada pelajaran habis ini." Kata Kyungsoo sambil turun dari ranjang uks.

"Noona.. apa kau tak apa? Harusnya kau beristirahat saja." Kata Kai sambil memegang Kyungsoo

"Tak apa Kai-ssi. Lagipula aku sudah tidak apa – apa. Sayang kalau aku melewatkan satu pelajaranku." Kata Kyungsoo lembut. Lalu ia turun dan berjalan.

Hingga dipintu UKS. Tak lama ia limbung dan memejamkan matanya. Ia kira ia akan jatuh, tetapi ia ditangkap oleh seseorang.

"Jika kau masih sakit, jangan memaksa Kyungsoo-ssi." Kata seseorang dengan suara khas beratnya. Dengan segera Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan menoleh ke arah namja yang ia ketauhi kalau ia adalah sang Ketua Kelas, Wu Yi Fan atau Kris.

"Ah.. mianhae Kris sunbae." Kata Kyungsoo menunduk.

Kris menatap Kyungsoo lekat – lekat. Tak disangka, proporsi tubuh Kyungsoo bisa dibilang sangat sexy. Karena saat ini Kris salah satu tangannya melingkar di sekitar pinggang Kyungsoo. Dan juga Kris berpikir bahwa ia mungil dan pendek. Rambut panjangnya terurai sangat wangi. Mata hitamnya yang besar membuatnya terkesan imut. Dan oh.. pipinya yang sedikit chuby membuat Kyungsoo semakin lucu.

"_oh Kris… apa yang terjadi denganmu….._" batin Kris. Mungkin ia sekarang sudah mulai agak sinting.

"EHEM! Maaf sunbae. Bel telah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Apakah kalian akan tetap dengan posisi seperti ini? " suara Kai mengitrupsi.

Dengan salah tingkah Kris lalu membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan Kyungsoo pun berdiri dengan wajah linglung. Sementara Kris wajahnya sudah memerah dan ia salah tingkah.

"Ah.. n..ne.. sekali lagi. Berhati – hatilah Kyungsoo-ssi. Jika kau masih sakit kau harusnya beristirahat. " Kata Kris dengan agak terbata – bata tapi masih dengan sikap coolnya

"Iya sunbae.. gomawo telah menolongku. Dan gomawo Kai, kau telah menolongku juga. Kalau begitu aku ke kelasku dahulu." Kata Kyungsoo membungkuk dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

Sementara Kris dan Kai tetap disitu. Kris memandang tubuh mungil Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum kecil dan Kai melihat Kris dan tertawa kecil.

"Aigoo.. uri pangeran tiang listrik berwajah dingin tersenyum memandangi seorang rakyat jelata yang paling diasingkan dinegara ini dengan tersenyum. Sepertinya uri pangeran jatuh hati dan suatu saat akan mengubah status sang rakyat jelata." Kata Kai sambil tertawa menyindir sang Ketua Osis tersebut

"ck.. bicara apa kau ini. Biasa saja. Aku hanya memandangnya tak lebih. Sudah aku ke kelas dulu." Kata Kris bertindak sok cool lalu mengobrak – abrik rambut Kai.

Kai hanya menatapnya tertawa lalu ikut menuju kelasnya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback Off**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama dirinya dengan Kai. Ia belum menyadari akan perasaannya pada Kai pada saat itu.

Dan tunggu…

Kyungsoo juga memikirkan sang Ketua OSIS tersebut. Yang berbaik hati menolongnya pada saat ia akan limbung lagi.

Tapi ia tak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia hanya fokus memikirkan sang namja berkulit tan dan jago dance itu. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya dan aliran darahnya itu tak normal pada saat pertemuan kedua .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Heheehe… mian telat apdet nih wkwk. Lagi sibuk"nya sama urusan sekolah. Wkwk…

Oh iya saran! Chapter – chapter depan author akan menampilakn leader kita! Kim JoonMyeon alias SUHOOOOOOO! 3 tapi author gatau di chapter berapa. Karena ini crack pairin. Heumm… maunya Suho sama siapa hayooo! Ayo vote ! karena ini Genderswitch, Pilih diantara

1. Yixing

2. Xiumin

3. Tao

Nah… silahkan dipilih. Dan untuk nominasi yang akan bersanding dengan Kyungsoo. Silahkan dipilih semua seme kecuali Suho pastinya kkkk~. Sementara crack pair dari Kyungsoo yang banyak dipilih itu Kris-Kyungsoo / Sehun-Kyungsoo / Chanyeol-Kyungsoo. Karena banya Kris-Soo, jadi saya memunculkan Kris di chapter pertama. Dan untuk chara yg lain chapter depan~ Dan sekian bacotan author! Harap menunggu chapter selanjutnya! 3

**Big Thanks To**

**HyunieKyungie, dinafly3424, akit02, DianaSangadji, kyeoptafadila, chuapExo31, oneshootbunny, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, Kim Young-soo, 1**

**Silent rider, favorit, and following juga ^^**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
